1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display stands. More precisely, the present invention relates to a modular display stand for holding a plurality of lighting products wherein the display stand can be arranged into a variety of different configurations.
2. Prior Art and Related Information
The present invention is directed to display stands. The utility of such a device is apparent in their ability to promote the features and functions of any product. The common display stand is constructed from a base, a vertical member extending therefrom, with a variety of support racks.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,072 to Bleed discloses an upright revolving display rack having a plurality of vertically elongated display panels disposed in angularly spaced relation and brought into view by revolving the rack about an upright axis. The foldable frame structure, and the panels are divided into separate panel sections which can be disassembled to fit in a short flat package.
Display racks have also been designed for special duties. U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,020 to W. Kern discloses a rack for electronic modules. The rack is arranged to support a plurality of electronic component modules in an array which provides maximum accessibility to the side panels of each module. U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,657 to L. M. Newmyer et al. discloses a rack for displaying a plurality of articles such as bottles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,975 to Badolato et al. discloses an eyeglass display case including a first module having a central axis and including a plurality of radially extending, circumferentially spaced compartments, the compartments defining a plurality of radially extending compartments therebetween. Badolato also includes a lighting system to illuminate the carousel-type display case. U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,381 to W. S. Bradfield discloses a relay rack for mounting multiple banks of electrical components in a frame.
A specialized field has developed for displaying lighting related devices or products. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,704,953 to H. U. Schockett et al. discloses a display device that supports a plurality of lighting fixtures in such a way that each fixture can be moved into position directly above an opening in the ceiling of the display room and which provides a mechanism for lowering the fixture through the opening until it projects downwardly from the ceiling in the same manner as when it is actually installed. The device includes a support, a rotatable member secured to the support, a plurality of arms extending radially from the rotatable member and a mechanism for securing a fixture to each of the arms. The lighting fixtures are wired to an electrical source and an electric motor is used to rotate the arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,426,156 to T. Dinsen et al. discloses a display stand for electric lamps comprising a fixed display frame, members thereon for receiving lamps, a pair of terminals on said frame for connection to a source of electricity, and manually operable means whereby one of said members without changing its position may be connected to the pair of terminals independent of the other members to enable or disable the operation of the lamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,113 to Burrell et al. discloses a holder for light bulbs made of a generally rectangular, plastic foam board having a plurality of cavities which open through one surface thereof and are adapted to receive light bulb holding screw sleeve devices. The sleeve devices are friction fitted within the cavities. More mundane methods of displaying light fixtures include simply hanging the fixtures from the ceiling or attachment of the light fixtures to a wall.
in general, the foregoing conventional techniques are unsatisfactory due to their rather primitive, complicated, and inflexible construction. Many cannot be quickly adapted in the field to accept more or fewer lamps or lighting fixtures, or be rearranged to change their appearances. Any desire by a salesperson, for example, to rearrange the lighting fixture set-up entails complicated disassembly, rewiring, and reassembly of the wall or ceiling component supporting the lighting fixtures. Furthermore, transporting such bulky, complicated hardware that does not break down into smaller components for travel across the country from trade show to trade show is a serious disadvantage. Hence, there is a need for a modular display stand for holding a plurality of lighting products, wherein the display stand can be re-configured and modified quickly and easily in the field.